


Mockingbird

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's stuck with Joan, alone, so he calls the expert for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mockingbird

**Author's Note:**

> Last but not least, the reward for @LindaStein1 for the trivia contest! Sorry, it definitely went over 100 words... :) Thanks for playing!

Danny stretched out on his sofa, turning on the TV to the sound of baseball. He loved it when the Yankees played on the West Coast, since it gave him a chance to actually watch games live, occasionally.

His phone vibrated, and he sighed as he saw Steve's face on the screen. Ignoring the man would be no good--Danny had learned that after his first week, when ignoring Steve's calls for twenty minutes had resulted in Steve banging on his door, demanding to know if he was okay.

Nobody wanted a repeat of that, or the shouting match about boundaries and private space that followed.

"It's the second inning, McGarrett," Danny said. "I might actually get to watch most of the game."

"I think I broke Joan."

Danny sat up, realizing that background noise was Joan crying. "Did you drop her?"

"No, not like that," Steve said, sounding a little offended.

"Then how, exactly, did you break her?" 

"She won't go to sleep."

Danny laughed. "That's it?"

"She's a baby, Danny. Have you ever heard the phrase, 'sleep like a baby'?"

"Yes, and have you ever heard me laugh at anyone who uses that to express getting a good night's sleep?"

"Okay, regardless, I need her to go to sleep. What do I do?"

"Has she had her bottle?"

"Yes."

"Clean diaper on?"

"Yes."

"Bath?"

"Yes."

Danny sighed. "Then I'm afraid there's nothing for it, Steven," he said with mock sadness. "You're going to have to resort to the nuclear option."

He heard Steve take a breath, like he was gearing up for battle. "Okay, just tell me what to do."

"You're going to have to...." Danny paused for effect, grinning, "sing."

"Sing?"

Steve sounded as if he'd been slapped. "Yes, Steven. Sing."

"Sing."

"Come on, you must know some songs. Sea shanties, maybe?"

"Daniel."

Danny muffled the phone while he laughed. "Come on, you have to at least know 'Hush Little Baby,' right?"

Steve was silent for a few seconds. "Vaguely, maybe."

"Here, I'll sing it with you. Just carry her against your shoulder while you sing." Danny started the song, smiling when Steve picked up the tune with him and stayed with it until the end. Joan's cries softened and disappeared quickly, and by the time they went through the song a second time, she was silent. 

"She's asleep," Steve whispered, his voice filled with wonder.

"Give her a couple of minutes to make sure she's fully out before you put her down," Danny warned.

"I will," Steve said. "Thanks, Danny. I owe you a drink."

Danny laughed. "Don't forget your wallet."

"I won't. Go enjoy your game. Thanks again."

"Anytime."

Danny hung up, his smile lasting long into the next inning.

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
